


501

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Levi thinks his boyfriend's new pair of jeans is bound to be a boner killer.He couldn't have been wronger.





	501

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shulkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shulkie/gifts).



> This is a double celebration fic! 
> 
> Firstly, it's a birthday gift to the insanely talented shulkie - have a good one, dear!
> 
> Aaand a short while ago I accumulated 501 followers on my tumblr. So... 501? Jeans? Levi's jeans? *wink wonk*

“A 501, Jean, is a reason for divorce.”

Indignant noises blubbered down the line. “But why, Levi? It’s a classic!”

“Because it’s an unshapely monstrosity for guys with flat asses and small dicks, that’s why. Have you ever _seen_ the ass line? A baggy, saggy, sad and droopy crime against humanity. Why would you do this to that shapely ass of yours? Now, what _you_ need, if you insist on wasting money on a Levi’s, is a 510. Possibly a 603. Better still,” his voice took on a lecherous note, “a 519. Super skinny. Perfect to display those perky cheeks and the outline of your -”

_“Levi!”_

He could almost _hear_ Jean fuming over the telephone. “Aw, come on Jean, I have a gorgeous boyfriend. Is it so bad I don’t like him hiding underneath grotesque fashion disasters? Like, instant boner killers?”

Silence. Sulking. Levi sighed.

“You have already bought it, right?”

“Maybe.” Clipped.

“Baby. In my eyes nothing could deface your beauty.”

Jean let out a petulant huff. “You just said otherwise.” He disconnected. Jean was easy to anger, but just as ready to forgive, but in any case Levi planned to apologise and smooth any ruffled feathers when he came home.

He finished work early and stopped by the shop to get a bottle of Jean’s favorite wine, and it said a lot about how gone he was over Jean that as a teetotaler he had memorised this brand just because his boyfriend liked it. Levi loathed the taste of alcohol unless it was the faintly sweet tang of wine on Jean’s lips.

Silence greeted him when he opened the door to their apartment, but as he threw the key into the bowl on the shoe cabinet there was a faint splashing sound coming from the bathroom. Levi frowned. Since when did take Jean baths at this time of the day? He put the bottle away in the kitchen and went to investigate.

Muttered curses and faint thumping sounds filtered through the door. Levi knocked and opened it to be greeted by a sight he had never in his life expected to see.

The bathtub was half filled with blueish water that still sloshed around from Jean’s hasty emerging. And Jean himself was clad only in a pair of dripping wet pants, hopping around and frantically trying to wriggle out of the garment.

The soaked fabric stubbornly clung to his skin, refusing to be peeled off so easily. Small rivulets ran down his ankles and onto the floor, accumulating in a multitude of puddles. Jean stilled his movements, hands on the belt loops he had been tugging at, and blinked owlishly. As Levi just continued staring wordlessly, pink crept up Jean’s cheeks and ears, and he looked down.

“Well. Wow. That’s… really embarrassing. I was trying to get them to fit better, so you wouldn’t think I wasted money on a pair of hideous jeans, and, uh, I didn’t expect you to come home this early, and now I feel stupid. Can you - can you please stop looking at me like I’m an idiot?”

Levi’s eyes raked over the water droplets on Jean’s firm belly. The wet fabric clinging to his long legs, the V of the opened fly, exposing his happy trail to just above his cock.

“That’s not what I was thinking at all, Jean,” he said slowly, entranced.

“Oh. Okay. Now, could you maybe help me get out of this darn thing?”

“Not yet. I think you’re supposed to let it dry on you to make it work.” Levi dropped to his knees and grasped the backs of Jean’s thighs, tugging him closer. “But I can help you pass the time, baby.”

Eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s face, Levi mouthed at his cock through the fabric, mostly sucking only on the thick denim, but it didn’t matter, because still Jean’s response was immediate. He sucked the air through his teeth, and his cock twitched under Levi’s lips. Jean was easy like this, always unravelling under the slightest touch of Levi’s hands or mouth, and he loved the shameless honesty of it. He didn’t kid himself at being exceptionally skilled, so Levi reckoned they just had some damn good chemistry between them. He too felt the same, all but rolling over at one sultry glance from amber eyes.

Those eyes were on him now, already dark with lust. Jean’s bottom lip was between his teeth, and his fingers trailed gently over Levi’s hair, and Levi _knew_ he was considering getting his cock out and fucking his face. But he waited for whatever idea Levi might have in store for him.

How could he disappoint Jean?

“Get the lube out of the drawer behind you,” he said and let go of Jean’s legs to unzip his own pants and push them down right with his underwear. He was kneeling on the wet bathroom floor, pants around his knees, but the look of shocked arousal on Jean’s face was worth it. He fumbled for the lube and handed it to Levi, then leaned his ass against the sink and braced his hands on the rim.

Levi slicked the fingers of his right hand and without further ado circled his own entrance, coating the skin with wetness. Then he leaned forward, nuzzling Jean’s growing bulge.

“Come on baby, get your cock out for me,” he crooned, and a filthy grin spread over Jean’s face.

He made a show of running his hands down his hipbones and dipping them into his jeans.

“You want my cock, huh?” He freed his erection and closed a hand around it, stroked it lazily, knowing full well Levi would be mesmerized by the drop of moisture at the tip. “You can have it, if you ask nicely.”

Levi snorted. “We both know you were hoping for something like this when you decided to go commando in these pants.” His tongue darted out and lapped at the foreskin, light and teasing. “What did you think of, hm? Stuffing my mouth with your fat cock? My ass? Or getting railed against the wall?”

Jean’s eyes darted between Levi’s fingers that had begun to thrust into his hole, and the lips wrapped around his cock. His fingers flew into Levi’s hair again, urging him forward.

“God, levi, I want to fuck you. Let you suck me off while you prep that tight ass for me and then fuck you so hard you’ll come on my cock alone.”

Levi hummed an affirmative and set to take more of Jean in. He loved his smell, his taste, how his cock was the perfect size and girth for him to suck on, and to fuck him breathless.

He loved how Jean could hug him from behind and rest the chin on his shoulder, how he fit into the crook of Jean’s neck when they cuddled. He loved how Jean’s spirit counterweighted his own jadedness, how he himself grounded him. _Hand in glove_ , he mused and smiled inwardly, but a slight tug on his hair pulled him back into reality.

“Could you please _focus_ , Levi?” Jean grunted above him, and Levi repaid him with a slight scrape of teeth.

Jean instantly stopped thrusting into his mouth. “Hey, no biting.”

Levi licked a last stripe from root to tip, then he got up and shimmied out of his pants. “Then show me if you can make me scream.”

Jean swooped him into his arms, hands searching for skin under his shirt. His mouth was on Levi’s, hot and hungry. “I love it when you’re greedy to get fucked,” he muttered and unbuttoned Levi’s shirt, letting it hang loose from his shoulders. 

Levi turned around in his arms and faced the mirror that hung on the inside of the door. In the reflection, he could see Jean smirk over his shoulder.

“You wanna watch how I fuck your tight hole? I like that. I can have you from behind and still see your face when you come.” One of his hands came down to stroke Levi’s cock, the other explored his slicked ass crack. Levi moaned and thrust into Jean’s fist, chasing the first friction on his neglected length.

“Right.” Jean looked around. “Condoms.”

“Forget about condoms today,” Levi replied. “The bathroom is a mess already. Fuck me raw.”

“Jesus.” Jean let his head drop on Levi’s shoulder and took a calming breath. “You can’t… goddamn, you can’t just go ahead and _say_ things like this, I nearly blew my damn load.”

Levi chuckled and got a palm to his ass cheek. Jean bent down for the discarded lube bottle and coated his length, then he moved behind the shorter man. Levi stuck his ass out invitingly, but instead of the blunt head of a cock he felt slick fingers pressing into him.

“Jean, just get on with it!”

“Hmm, gotta check if your sweet hole is all ready for me,” Jean muttered against his shoulder, and Levi caught his flashing eyes in the mirror. “Make sure it can take all of me in, so I can fill you up and fuck you good and hard like you love it.”

Levi had indeed prepared well, and Jean’s long fingers slid in and out of him with ease, unhurried, maddening. His other arm wrapped around Levi’s chest, and he writhed in the grasp, gasped and panted.

“Dammit, are you gonna fuck me or do I have to jack off myself?”

Jean pulled his fingers out, and instead entered him with his cock, in one smooth long thrust that pressed the air out of his lungs. They stood like this for a long moment, Levi with his head thrown back against Jean’s shoulders and grasping the arm around his chest, Jean behind him with his feet planted wide and rubbing soothing circles into his hip with his free hand.

“God, you feel so good, you’re so hot and perfect, amazing.” Jean’s voice was but a breathless moan, and hearing him so wrecked sent Levi’s arousal spiralling even higher. Jean was never shy to dish out how much he desired him, and he soaked up every filthy word.

Slowly, Jean retracted and pressed back in, ripping a gasp from Levi’s chest. “That feels good? You’re sucking me right in - such a greedy hole, so eager to be fucked.” He gave another sharp thrust. “I’ll give you what you need. You like getting your ass pounded hard and fast, don’t you?”

“Just like you love filling me up balls deep,” Levi panted, reaching up and tugging Jean’s hair lightly. “And you like me dirty and messed up. You wanna come all over my ass, or inside?”

Jean groaned and moved faster. “You’ll let me come inside of you? God, you’re really pushing all my buttons today. Might want to take you again later, or have you drill me into the mattress.”

Levi watched themselves in the mirror, his own face sweaty and flushed, rumpled shirt hanging from his arms, Jean holding him in a tight grip and thrusting into him like there was no tomorrow. His jeans were only pushed down far enough to reveal his cock, but the combined effects of tightness and moisture kept them in place. He was panting with exertion now, the angle awkward and no doubt exhausting to maintain, but Levi knew he was hellbent on making him come first. He already felt the telltale tightness of impending release in his lower belly.

Levi reached down to stroke his own cock in time with Jean’s thrusts. “God yes, Jean, just like that, feels so good,” he urged him on.

“Tell me how much you love it,” Jean whispered, teeth on his shoulder.

“I love it, Jean, shit, you fuck me so good, I’m so close,” Levi’s voice grew louder and louder, close to a scream.

“That’s good, baby, come for me.” Jean slammed into him, so hard he saw stars, and just like that he came.

“Fuck - yes - Jean!” He shouted, white come spilling over his fingers and on the floor. Jean didn’t let up on him, but _growled_ , gripping his hips and continuing his assault until his thrusts became erratic and he reached his climax, cock pulsing impossibly deep inside of Levi.

His softening cock slid out, and Levi grimaced at the feel of warm seed slowly dripping from his asshole. _This_ was why he didn’t agree to barebacking often. Sated and mind cleared from the fog of lust, he took in his surroundings, his pants crumpled on the wet floor, come everywhere, Jean still in his wet pants.

Warm arms circled his waist again, gentle and loving, and Jean nuzzled his neck.

“That was… amazing. Thank you.” He looked up, saw Levi’s face in the mirror and smiled. “Don’t worry, we’ll have everything cleaned up in no time.”

True to his word, he helped Levi out of his shirt, threw the clothes into the hamper, and wiped him down with a washcloth. Then he drained the tub and mopped the wet floor while Levi showered.

When Levi emerged cleaned and towelled off, he assisted Jean in his struggle to worm out of the pair of 501 that was to blame for the whole affair. He looked at the label and barked a laugh.

“What is it?”

“You dumb shit,” Levi giggled, “this isn’t a shrink-to-fit, it’s a stretch model.”

Jean looked puzzled. “Yes… so?”

“You can soak them all day and it won’t change the fit.”

“... Oh.”

“Never mind that. In any case, they have changed my attitude towards the 501 completely. If you ever want to have your clothes torn off you, just slip into these. I love them.” He kissed Jean’s tomato red cheek. “I love _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wet tiles are a safety hazard, okay. Don't fuck on wet tiles. 
> 
> And for the love of god practice safe sex and use condoms.


End file.
